heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = The Wondrous World of Dr. Strange | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man is disappointed to find nothing going on at night. However, a man named Xandu enters a bar-room brawl finding two muscular men daring anyone in there to a fight. Xandu hypnotizes them to feel no pain and give them limitless strength to accomplish their task: to steal the second half of the Wand of Watoomb. We learn that Dr. Strange holds this half in his mansion. As they break in, Dr. Strange tries to distract them but he is soon knocked out. The two henchmen find the Wand of Watoomb and exit a skylight, which attracts the attention of Spider-Man. Spider-Man goes in to fight not knowing their supernatural strength, yet as he’s knocked down, he throws a Spider Tracer on one of the henchmen. Xandu receives the second half of the wand and joins them together. He reveals that with the wand he can create doorways to other dimensions and times, as well as see any place or object he desires. Spider-Man interrupts Xandu’s trying to kill Dr. Strange but starts to disappear to an alternate dimension. Spider-Man realizes this and grabs the Wand of Watoomb realizing its importance. Xandu then sends the two henchmen after Spider-Man. As they fight, Dr. Strange regains his consciousness and follows the track to Xandu’s lair. The two do battle when the two henchmen bring Spider-Man back to Earth. Xandu regains control of the Wand of Watoomb and uses it against Dr. Strange. Realizing he’s overpowered by the wand, he leaves his physical form to his ectoplasmic spirit to aid Spider-Man. At Dr. Strange’s suggestion, Spider-Man grabs onto a wire and shorts out the two henchmen’s hypnosis. Dr. Strange returns to his physical form and fights alongside Spider-Man to trip up Xandu with his webbing and retrieves the wand. The wand is drained of its magical power and Dr. Strange wipes the memory and evil intentions of Xandu. | ReprintOf2 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | StoryTitle2 = Spider-Man | Synopsis2 = Story reprinted from ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #1 | ReprintOf3 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 2 | StoryTitle3 = The Uncanny Threat of the Terrible Tinkerer! | Synopsis3 = Story reprinted from ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #2 | StoryTitle4 = A Gallery of Spider-Man's Most Famous Foes | Synopsis4 = A five-page feature of Spider-Man's villains: The Circus of Crime, The Scorpion, The Beetle, J. Jonah Jameson's Spider-Slayer Robot, and the Crime Master | ReprintOf5 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 5 | StoryTitle5 = Marked for Destruction by Dr. Doom! | Synopsis5 = Reprinted from ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #5 | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker1_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = John D'Agostino | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Art Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dr. Strange Adversaries: * * Xandu's two unnamed minions Other Characters: * * * * Vipers of * Hoary Hosts of * Omnipotent * * Locations: * New York City ** Doctor Strange's Mansion ** Xandu's sanctum Items: * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * Spider-Tracer * Cloak of Levitation * Wand of Watoomb * Amulet of Agamotto Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * May Reilly Parker (Aunt May) * Daily Bugle Staff ** J. Jonah Jameson Adversaries: * The Burglar Other Characters: * John Jameson * Maxie Shiffman * Liz Allan * Sally Avril * Flash Thompson * May Parker's Landlord Locations: * Queens, NY * New York City, NY * Aunt May's House * Midtown High School * Daily Bugle Building * Unidentified Launch site near New York City (Slocum AFB?) * Unidentified Air Force Base near New York City (Suffolk County AFB?) Items: * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * The Daily Bugle * John Jameson's Space Capsule Vehicles: * John Jameson's Space Capsule | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * May Reilly Parker (Aunt May) * Daily Bugle Staff ** J. Jonah Jameson * Flash Thompson * Liz Allan * Sally Avril * Raymond Warren Adversaries: * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) Other Characters: *Peter Parker's High School Classmates Locations: * Aunt May's House * Midtown High School * Daily Bugle Building *an abandoned silo on a farm in Staten Island * Park Avenue Diamond Exchange Items: * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * Spider-Man's Utility Belt * Spider-Man's Belt Camera * NOW Magazine * Anti-Magnetic Inverter * Vulture's Wings | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Circus of Crime ** Ringmaster ** Great Gambonnos ** Bruto the Strong Man ** The Clown ** Cannonball ** Princess Python * Scorpion * Beetle * Spider-Slayer Mark I * Crime Master | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * May Reilly Parker (Aunt May) * J. Jonah Jameson * Flash Thompson * Elizabeth Allan * Seymour O'Reilly * Betty Brant * Sally Avril Adversaries: * Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom) * Doombot Other Characters: * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic ** Invisible Girl ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Thing *Peter Parker's High School Classmates Locations: * Aunt May's House * Daily Bugle Building * Baxter Building Items: * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * Spider-Man's Spider-Signal * Spider-Sense Transmitter (Doctor Doom) * Spider Detector (Doctor Doom) Vehicles: * Fantasticar MK II | Item2 = | Notes = * Dr. Strange story reprinted in ,''Doctor Strange Master of the Mystic Arts'' (Fireside) and ''Doctor Strange'' #179. * 1st story credits: ** Written and edited by the toast of Marvel: Stan Lee ** Plotted and drawn by the boast of Marvel: Steve Ditko ** Lettered and bordered by the ghost of Marvel : Sam Rosen | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}